Recreational punching bags used for boxing practice and exercise include body punching bags and speed bags. Body punching bags are used to practice boxing moves such as body blows and uppercuts, whereas speed bags develop a boxer's reflexes and punching speed. In a gym setting, body punching bags and speed bags may be mounted separately some distance apart. This renders it difficult for a user to train on the body bag and the speed bag simultaneously.
Therefore, a punching bag assembly is needed which is capable of supporting a body punching bag and a speed bag in a desired proximity to each other.